


Lyrics Round Robin Round 1 of the International Fanworks Day 2020 Games

by MODEliot



Series: Lyrics Round Robin - IFD 2020 [1]
Category: AO3 International Fanworks Day
Genre: Gen, International Fanworks Day 2020, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22747999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MODEliot/pseuds/MODEliot
Summary: These are the lyrics that were created in the first game of Lyrics Round Robin for the 2020 International Fanworks Day Celebration.Hosted by PamHaas.
Series: Lyrics Round Robin - IFD 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635691
Kudos: 5
Collections: International Fanworks Day 2020





	1. “All Star” by Smashmouth

**Author's Note:**

> Rules: During this game, we’ll collectively write FANDOM lyrics to replace those of a familiar song. The host will choose the song and type out an alternate first two lines. Then those in the room will write the next lines until the song is finished.
> 
> *Note some lyrics may have been slightly edited by the moderator to fit lyrically

Somebody once told me this fandom is gonna roll me  
It ain't got a lot of fanworks just yet  
They said the fics are cracky and the writings kinda wacky and they ain't heard of punctuation yet

Well, the authors start writing and they don't stop writing  
Sticking to the rules won’t help me go  
Didn't make sense not to fix it up  
They said it's done but they got it wrong

So much to read so much to write  
So what's wrong with writing my fix it  
You'll never know if you don't write  
Someone might just give it a like.

Hey now, you're an author, get your pen out, go write  
Hey now, you're a writer, get your words out, press post  
And all that matters is fic  
Let your readers get their kicks

The canon's bad and they say it gets worse  
The fandom's growing fast and you’re a veteran poster  
And the fandoms full of sucky X-raters  
Judging by the warning in opening letter

RPF’s are a thin line to skim,  
But my one true pairing is the only kind of win  
My hand's on fire, how about yours?  
All my readers screaming for more

Hey now, you're an author, get your pen out, go write  
Hey now, you're a writer, get your words out, press post  
And all that matters is fic  
Let your readers get their kicks

Go read the fic!  
Go read the fic!  
Marry the fic!  
Cry over the fic!

Hey now, you're an author, get your pen out, go write  
Hey now, you're a writer, get your words out, press post  
And all that matters is fic  
Let your readers get their kicks

They were sick and tired of my grammar and hiatus  
I'm the writer and control the pace  
I said “nope, what a concept  
I really need to get my block broken  
And you could use a bit more patience.”

Well the authors start writing and they don't stop writing  
It didn't make sense not to fix it up  
they said it's done but they got it wrong

So much to read so much to write  
So what's wrong with writing my fix it  
You'll never know if you don't write  
Someone might just give it a like

Hey now, you're an author, get your pen out, go write  
Hey now, you're a writer, get your words out, press post  
And all that matters is fic  
Let your readers get their kicks

And all that matters is fic  
Let your readers get their kicks


	2. “Rolling in the Deep” by Adele

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rules: During this game, we’ll collectively write FANDOM lyrics to replace those of a familiar song. The host will choose the song and type out an alternate first two lines. Then those in the room will write the next lines until the song is finished.
> 
> *Note some lyrics may have been slightly edited by the moderator to fit lyrically

There's a fanfic taking hold of my heart  
Reading it is a fever pitch, it's bringing me out the dark  
Finally I can see my screen is clean  
Go ahead and write it out  
See how I write with canon pieces too  
Don't underestimate the things I'll put them through

There's a fire starting in my head  
Writing it is a fever pitch  
It's bringing me out the dark

the tags on your fic remind me of when  
the ships of rarepairs, the fics make no sense  
The pen meets the paper,  
and the ink flows out,  
I keep on thinking  
"just gotta write it all"  
I never seem to sleep-  
I can't stop clicking,  
each chapter makes me lol

Reader, I have no chapter to give you  
Darling I got too many stories to be told,  
pages of wips,  
my ideas all are gold  
But writers block has got me pinned,  
and blank screens are getting old

the tags on your fic remind me of when  
the ships of rarepairs, the fics make no sense  
The pen meets the paper, and the ink flows out, I keep on Thinking "just gotta write it all"  
I can't stop clicking,  
each chapter makes me lol  
I never seem to sleep-  
just writing and reading,  
can't stop this feeling

see how I'll leave you hanging with every update  
don't underestimate the things I'll put them through  
From writer's block to nanowrimo, you'll love everything I do  
I keep on thinking  
"just gotta write it all"  
I never seem to sleep-

see how I'll leave you hanging with every update  
don't underestimate the things I'll put them through  
From writer's block to nanowrimo, you'll love everything I do  
I keep on thinking  
"just gotta write it all"  
I never seem to sleep-

but you wrote,  
you read it  
you pasted  
you shipped it to the end.


End file.
